Life After Kijuju
by Bionic Pikachu
Summary: After the events of Kijuju Chris Redfield is desperately trying to get his life back together.But it's hard when the memories haunt him even more.Chris cannot get rid of the memories, the voices in his head.Is it all over? No. Disclaimer: I donot own RE!
1. Chapter 1

**Life after Kijuju**

**Intro**

After the events in Kijuju Chris Redfield has been trying to get his life back in order. Those events still haunt him today. The fights, manjini, Wesker…Jill. All things he wants to forget. But, in his own words, "The human brain is a complicated bitch. Once an image is burned in, it's scarred there forever." Words said by the man himself.

And it is, oh-so true.

Jill was rescued from Wesker's control, Wesker was supposedly killed by Chris and Sheva. Chris still has a hard time believing that it's all over. Can it be?

Bio-weapons are still being sold on the black market, more are being created, who's to say Umbrella didn't go down with Albert Wesker? Tricell had been helping them, who's to say they aren't taking the place of Umbrella? Chris is still a bit paranoid about the incidents that went on, even with Jill back, he won't convince himself that it's all over. But is it?

**Chapter 1**

_**Back to normal…**_

Chris was haunted by dreams once again. Terrible nightmares of Kijuju. And all the events leading up to it. The mansion, Raccoon City, The Hive, all places, events, people, that had anything to do with Umbrella and the virus that started it all.

"_Chris…Chris….Chris…Chris!"_ Familiar voices swirled in his head. Some angry, some scared, some worried. The mass jumble of voices was hard to tell the difference. Faces flashed in his head: Jill, Claire, Barry, Sheva…and of course; Albert Wesker.

It was chaos in his mind. _"Chris!"_ another voice called out to him. Screams filled his head, the moans of the zombies, bark of the cerebus…all a chaotic jumble of a mess inside his brain. Waiting to burst. And it all did when a final scream entered his head. _"CHRIS!"_ An angry fearsome growl. That of his former captain…Albert Wesker.

At the moment his voice entered his mind, Chris sprang up from bed. Panting, sweaty, heart racing. His eyes were wide open as he stared into nothingness.

All images and voices left his head now. He was glad for the peace and serenity that now soaked his subconscious. He knew it wouldn't last forever. But he'd go crazy if it didn't stop.

He blinked. To get the blurriness away from his vision. Putting a hand of his face, still panting a bit. His heart rate calming down slightly.

Moving his hand from his face, using his forearm to wipe the sweat from his face. He sighed and closed his eyes.

An arm reaching out, grabbing the alarm clock from the table by the bed, snatching it off of it. Opening his eyes, staring down at the glowing red numbers. Sighing again, putting the alarm clock back on the night stand. It read:

_6:43am_

Early, yes. But, he couldn't get much sleep nowadays anyways. Staying up late, getting up early. He'd tried to get a full night's sleep, but these nightmares wouldn't allow him to sleep peacefully.

Chris looks down at himself. He glanced around for his blanket, it'd fallen to the floor with his restless movements while sleeping. Ignoring that, he ran a hand through his hair, then blinking once more, looking around the room of his small apartment.

Barely any sunshine coming in through the windows, which he'd covered up with sheets to keep light out or…well…he didn't know exactly why he did that. He still wasn't sure. But he liked his space. His own peace and quiet. Not to be bothered by the outside.

Getting up out of bed now. Once standing, putting his fists to his back and stretching. Hearing a few good sounding pops of his back. He twisted his torso, stretching his arms. Normally he'd go and work out some after just waking up. And that's what he did.

Though, before doing that, he stopped by his window. Yanking off the sheet that had blocked out the light, letting it fall loosely to the wooden floor. He squinted his eyes from the light, taking a hand to shield them from the immense brightness. Blinking again a few times. Looking out at the view from his apartment. The early morning streets and sky.

Making his way over to a set of weights, dumb bells, bench press, and other weight-lifting equipment.

Chris began to work out for the most of the morning. What he usually did every morning. Before…he had a reason to stay buff. Now, he'd just gotten used to it. And…he still thinks he needs to be ready for the inevitable. Zombie invasions, Wesker turns out to be alive, anything of that sort. He'd be ready.

After working out. Which consisted of, many bench presses, sit ups, pull ups. The normal gym stuff for a guy who had the basic weight lifting equipment.

He dropped to the floor. Feet touching first as he finished his series of pull-ups on a bar in his hallway. Chris walked down the hallway, past the window he'd opened earlier. Heading for the shower.

Stepping into his small bathroom. (His apartment was spacious, but small.) Undressing and stepping into the shower.

After his morning shower. By the time he'd gotten out, and dressed. It wasn't very late in the morning yet. He'd gotten up just before 7am. And it was around 9 now. He'd worked out for most of the morning. He does that a lot now, and he has been for a while. No work today, plus, the B.S.A.A. gave him a "vacation" to get back together.

Since, it was clear that he was "paranoid" and "traumatized" from the events in Kijuju. Oh, how it reminded him of after Raccoon City. After S.T.A.R.S. was disbanded, he had been just as paranoid now, that he was then. Even suspended for punching a fellow officer for…spilling his coffee…

He remembered that day…

_*Flashback*_

_Chris was by his desk, Jill was there too. Normal chit-chat for co-workers was going on. Him and a few others also including Jill. Someone was sent to go get the group coffee. Being cops coffee was a normal thing, though…nobody ever really wanted to be the mule who got picked to go pick it up for everyone._

_He and Jill had been trying to keep their minds off Umbrella and the Mansion incident. True, S.T.A.R.S was to be disbanded, but they remained with the police for a while._

_As the "coffee-mule" returned from the trip. His clumsiness cost him as he slipped while nearing Chris' desk. The coffee poured all over Chris' desk. And, a slightly paranoid, and enraged Chris, quickly stood. Quite angered that his work had been ruined, and so did the coffee. He slammed a fist into the man's face. The man fell backwards stumbling back. "Chris!" Jill hissed._

_Chris shifted his glare away from the man on the floor. And looked at Jill. Winking at her before quickly heading out of the room. Leaving Jill a tiny bit stunned, as well as everyone else in the room._

And that's how it happened. Just how Chris Redfield got suspended.

It didn't matter now though. He was in B.S.A.A. and in bad shape for what all had happened. He'd rescued Jill, whom he was right all along about. She never was dead.

Chris sighed, sliding on his shoes and tying them. Then, lifting his arms to put on a shirt. He wore a grey t-shirt and some jeans. Grabbing his keys, wallet, and his gun. He shouldn't carry it around with him, but he wanted it just in case.

Chris stepped outside of his loft-like-apartment and stepped down the stairs. Blinking at the bright early morning sunlight. He sighed and started walking down the street.

Chris decided to just stroll down the streets for now.

His eyes drifted from building to building as he walked down the street. A few people out, but not that many this early. A woman jogging down the street, someone walking their dog. Normal days everyone had. Everyone except him.

He wanted a normal life. But every since Raccoon City, it was never normal.

Chris was mindlessly walking around. Not paying attention really as to where he was going. Town, he figured. He was headed in the general direction of downtown. He hadn't yet realized why he hadn't taken his car down. But it just never came to mind really. He's been like this ever since he got back from Kijuju, and the B.S.A.A. gave him some space to 'recover'.

He kept walking for a while. The day growing as he did. More people coming out to do their normal rutine. He looked around, hands shoved in his pockets, a local coffee shop with decent coffee. He was still drousy from the constant nightmares, so that might help.

He crossed the street and headed to the coffee shop. His hand pulled from his pockets and reached out to open the door. As he stepped inside, the smell of freshly brewed coffee, donuts and sweet crème brightened his senses. It smelt delicious in there.

He walked up to the woman at the counter. His eyes wandering the menu quickly for a moment. Caffine. He _needed_ caffine.

"Goodmorning, what would you like?" The woman greeted him.

The woman had black hair and it was curled, glasses—designer style it seemed—and also seemed to be in her mid thirties.

Chris returned the smile to her. "Goodmorning," He said and then ordered.

The woman turned around and fetched his coffee, "Will that be all?" She asked cheerily.

"Yes, that's it." He replied.

"Have a nice day."

"You too." Chris said and took his coffee, turning around on his heels and walking to the door. He took a sip of his coffee, nearly burning his tongue from its intense heat. He hissed at the slight burn but it quickly went away. He walked outside.

He normally wasn't in such a cheery mood. He wasn't today either. He just only showed that nice attituide around other people. Only people who didn't seem to know what he'd been through.

Chris shoved one hand back in his pocket and stopped outside. Was he going to keep walking? He certainly could get quite bored at home. And he nearly fatigued his muscles last time he overdid-it working out.

He sighed and kept walking. Taking another drink here and there. The coffee was warmed and woke up his body. But he was still somewhat tired. It couldn't be helped. He hadn't gotten good sleep for days, weeks even.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been outside wandering though. He decided to go find something to do. He wasn't very social anymore though. So he decided, he'd start heading back. Or to a bus, considering he did walk a good distance from his house.

Chris walked to the nearest bus stop and sat down. Taking another drink of his coffee. Soon finishing off the last of it. He heard a very familiar voice reach him.

"Chris!" A female voice said. At first he thought it was just in his head. "Hey Chris, I've been looking for you." That didn't sound like the haunts he'd heard in his dreams.

He turned slightly. Seeing his younger sister catch up to his spot at the bus stop.

"Where were you? I tried calling you but you didn't pick up, and when I went to your place, you were gone but your car was still there." Claire said and came to a slow stop. "You're really worrying my big brother." She said, her voice full of concern.

Chris smiled lightly at his sister. "Sorry." He crushed the Styria-foam cup in his hand and dropped it into the trash can that sat on his left of the bench. He pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open. Sure enough, missed calls. All from Claire.

Claire sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. "You shouldn't do that to me Chris, I'm already worrying about you with the way you've been acting." She said.

He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. But you really shouldn't be worried about me. I'm fine."

"No Chris, you're not." Just then, the bus pulled up.

He didn't answer her, but got up and paid for both of their tickets. He put his wallet away back in his back pocket and walked to the back of the bus and sat down. Claire followed.

"I'm serious Chris! Ever since you've been back, you've been acting weird. I know we've both been through hardships in our lives, but Chris, if there's something wrong you need to tell me." She nearly begged as she sat down next to him.

"Claire," He began. "I don't need to talk about it alright. What happened there, happened there." He paused, opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. "It's nice that you care, but let me get over this myself."

Claire crossed her arms over her chest.

Chris sighed and watched the town go by as the bus drove.

He had to get over this. He couldn't keep everyone worried, he wouldn't have his job if he didn't, and who knows what would happen then.

The bus stopped at a light. His eyes watched the people cross the street and then up at the light as it changed. He blinked. The light not as bright as it should have been, or…was that just him?

The bus kept on driving. A group of guys on motorcycles sped past them. He blinked again, the sound so familiar.

He blinked again as the gang of motorcyclists kept on racing.

Soon, his blinking became more than that. He wasn't in that same world anymore.

He started to shake a bit, almost like a seizure. His eyes were wide, but staring off into the distance at nothing.

Then it changed.

_He was in the desert it seemed. No, Africa. Motorcycles roared around him as they circled him and Sheva. He recognized this. He was in Kijuju again. The call of the crazy infected Africans he heard again. One had a long chain, twirling it in the air, there was something on the chain, like a blade or something._

_Chris was back in Kijuju. Soon, more than just that one scene played in his head. Many others did too._

"Chris, Chris, what's wrong? Chris!" His sister's voice echoed at the back of his mind. "Chris!" And that was the last thing he heard.

When Chris woke up, he was somewhere else entirely. Not on a bus, not at home, not anywhere too familiar. He stared up at the ceiling. And the occupants of the room finally realized that he was awake.

"Chris!" Claire cried, standing by his bedside. He was in a hospital now.

"Chris, what happened?" She asked worried.

His eyes drifted from his sister slowly, and to the others in the room. Sheva, she was here? Why? Wasn't she supposed to be working?

And…Jill.

Jill was here too. What had happened?

Also Josh too. He was there, a B.S.A.A. friend of his.

Josh sighed and shook his head. His phone buzzed and he had to step out to take the phone call.

"Why are you…all here?" He asked. Sitting up.

The other two girls walked to his bedside. "Chris, Claire said you were on the bus, and then…you started to freak out. Like having a seizure or something." Sheva said.

Chris looked at them all and sighed. "I'll be alright." He said.

Jill interrupted. "Chris, you nearly scared us half to death with this! Something's wrong, I know it."

Claire nodded, then Sheva.

"Fine. I still remember it." He said.

"What do you mean by 'it'?" Claire asked.

"Kijuju." Chris sighed again. Sheva looked at him. "I know, it was a hard experience for all of us." Except Claire. Who wasn't there though.

Jill nodded. "Stop troubling yourself over it. I'm back, we're all alive and well. Wesker is _dead_, Chris."

Then a doctor came in. Short brown hair, young looking. Wait—hold on a minute. That was Rebecca!

"Ah, I see he's awake." She said with a smile, and came to the bed to monitor his vital signs and such. "Long time no see, huh Chris?" She said happily.

Chris nodded. "Yeah…good to see you Rebecca." He hadn't seen her since the mansion in Arklay mountains.

"Now," Rebecca began. "From what I've observed, he just went into shock." She said. "He's going to be fine. Claire, I need you, to come and sign some papers so he can leave." Rebecca said.

Claire nodded. "We'll be back shortly Chris." Rebecca said to them.

Chris looked at Jill and Sheva, "I suddenly remembered it. You and me, those crazy Africans, it was like I was back there again…" He admitted. A hint of humor in his voice when he mentioned the 'crazy Africans'.

"I know he's dead. But I have this feeling…that it's not over." Chris said. Regaining confidence in his voice.

Silence swept the room. "I don't want to talk about it alright." He said defiantly. "Alright." Sheva said. "I'll go get Josh. In the meantime, try to feel better." She said before exiting the room.

Jill looked at him. "Chris, I know how you feel. But even if it's not, just try to convince yourself part of it is." She said.

The paperwork was soon signed, and Rebecca came back in. "Jill, Chris needs to change back into his clothes now. Give him some privacy?" She winked. Obviously thinking that he and Jill were together or something. He wasn't going to lie and say he had no feelings for Jill though. He always had.

Jill rolled her eyes and tapped Chris on the shoulder. "Alright Chris. I'll leave." She said. The two stepped outside after Rebecca gave Chris his things.

Chris stood up and was getting changed. He sat on his bed, one leg up to tie his shoes.

A voice entered his head. "Chris, Chris, Chris. Such a pity to see you like this." Following was an evil chuckle. "Your survival is a fate much worse than death it seems."

"Wesker!" Chris said out loud without realizing. His voice was full of anger. He slammed his fist onto the bed and started down at the floor. Resting his head on his arm.

He sighed and continued tying his shoes then put his shirt back on. He grabbed his things, cell phone, wallet, and his gun. Though, he checked. It was empty. They had taken the ammo out for the hospital's safety. He figured Sheva had it now.

Chris stood straight, popped his back, then walked to the door and stepping outside into the hall, where his friends and Sister waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life After Kijuju **

**Chapter 2**

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have been absorbed in my other fan fiction to write more of this one. If you don't know which that is, it's "If it was real", I have been trying to keep that one updated efficiently so I forgot about this one. I wrote part of it on vacation weeks ago but just haven't gotten it typed down. And sorry for the shortness of this chapter, there will be more in the next!**

_**Voices…**_

Chris Redfield had gotten back from the hospital later on that day. He was back at home now. His sister volunteered to stay with him. But, gave him some space as she knew he needed it.

He was sitting alone in his bedroom on the foot of his bed. His head in his hands as he tried to recollect what had happened earlier_. "Went into shock," _Rebecca had said. It seemed so much more than that to him.

He was practically back in Kijuju.

And what startled him most was…the voices. One voice in particular. Albert Wesker's voice. He didn't understand it. Not at all. He was frustrated. Feeling as if he wanted to punch something. But, he'd best not worry his sister anymore than she was now.

Remembering what Wesker'd said to him. It sounded just like him, just like how he'd act, that evil laugh too. Just the same. As if he were in the room with him at the very moment.

It happened again.

"_Ah, it seems I was right."_ The Wesker voice said. _"This is, worse than death for you isn't it?" _It said again.

Chris' head snapped up. Eyes wide with shock. He heard it _again._ It seemed too real… Almost like having a conversation with that egotistical bastard…right in his head.

"Wesker…" Chris breathed. In shock enough to hold his breath when he heard the voice. Maybe by doing it he'd hear it better?

There was silence. He could only hear Claire, working in the kitchen, doing dishes it sounded like. But nothing more.

He shook his head. "No…no, no..." He whispered. "It's just…in my head."

"_Oh, Chris."_ The voice began. Making Chris pause his thoughts and pay attention closely. _"You're so naïve…You think this is in your head? Just because you hear me? My voice?"_ Wesker asked tauntingly. Mocking him. _"Well Chris, you've got much to learn then."_ Following was a hint of evil laughter and the voice faded away.

Leaving Chris shocked. He spoke to him _again._

He slammed a fist into the bed. "Damn it Wesker…" He muttered. Not knowing exactly what to say now. Should he tell Claire?—No. She'd freak out and be even more worried.

Chris sighed. This was driving him _mad. _ He ran a hand through his hair and then down his face. His hand going over the slightly rough stubble on his face where he hadn't shaved in a day or two.

He couldn't just sit here.

Suddenly, leaving his silence, he got up and exited his bedroom. Going into the kitchen and walking past Claire, opening the fridge and looking through it. Moving a few things until getting to the very back. A cold beer was hidden there.

Now, naturally, Chris wasn't too much of a drinker. But, alcohol did sooth most men's nerves when he needed it. Now seemed like the perfect time. And he did not intend on getting drunk off his ass. Especially with his sister around to see it. Plus, hangovers aren't very pleasant.

Claire eyed him and the beer as he closed the fridge door with a slight slam. "Since when do you hide beer in the fridge?" She asked.

Chris switched hands and twisted open the bottle's top. "Since I need one every now and then to calm my nerves." He turned away and took a swig.

"Don't go getting drunk Chris."

"I'm not. I don't drink very often, and this stuff is not going to get me drunk off of one bottle Claire." Again, not much of a drinker so he could care less.

She rolled her eyes and went back to dishes. "You know you should really clean this place up." She mentioned. "It's a mess."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I've been busy."

"With what?"

"You know, Kijuju?" He said and took a drink.

"What about before that? Your place was still a mess."

"Then, I was frustrated for Jill's supposed 'death'. And all these Bio terrorist problems." Chris said.

Claire sighed. "Am I going to be the one to clean this place up for you every time I come over?"

"Hey, you don't have to trouble yourself over it. It's not a big mess anyways." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I am going back to lie down." He said before exiting the room.

Chris closed his bedroom door and took a swig of his beer. He turned and sat down on his bed, taking another drink.

Chris had fallen asleep a short while after finishing off the beer, which is the empty bottle was standing on his night stand. Claire was in the living room, curled up on Chris' couch, using a small blanket to keep warm. She was watching some old movie marathon and was getting tired. She had checked on Chris not long ago, so see that he was just a sleep.

Claire stayed at Chris' house from time to time, when she felt worried about them or he was worried about her. But lately, he's been refusing her company. She found it quite rude, and was getting more worried about him. He went into shock today and nearly scared her to death! But now he was home and alright. She wondered what happened in Kijuju that was so traumatizing to him. He killed Wesker, he saved Jill. What was really that bad? They both had been to hell and back in this world, Chris was the last person for her to expect to have a mental breakdown like that.

Albert Wesker. Said to have died months ago on a volcano in Africa. But that was far from true. Wesker was very much alive. And Chris had failed. How Wesker loved those words. Chris had gotten Jill back, and stopped the "Complete global saturation" of the world by Uroburos, but he still, could not kill his worst enemy. His former Captain. Albert Wesker.

And now, that very man, Chris Redfield, was traumatized? After all that's happened. After all the terrors he'd faced, all the hell he's been through and survived? It was almost unbelievable to hear of. But, not impossible. Everybody had their own breaking point, and Kijuju, just happened to be Chris'.

Now Chris' paranoia was Wesker's luck surely. And him going into shock was just an added bonus.

Wesker sat in a somewhat darkened room. He had a small ear piece put on, and smirked as he spoke into it. _"Oh, Chris. You're so naïve…You think this is in your head? Just because you hear me? My voice?" _ He began. _"Well Chris, you've got much to learn then." _He finished off his little message and cut the connection of the device.

His plan was just in the works. He wasn't stupid enough to do something like that again, to try a plan so rash and bold, it would only end in failure. First, he had to get rid of Chris. Who'd been a pain-in-his-ass for far too long.

But why not have a little fun while doing so? He'd kept a close watch on them—Chris, Jill, Sheva, Claire, the group he despised—for a while now. And took the opportunity while Chris was in the hospital, to put the first part of his plan into action.

He'd given him a special new "toy" of his. One of his many new "toys" that he'd gotten since the Africa incident. This one in particular, was a small device, micro-sized even, that he'd given to one of his operatives to give to Chris. Now, he didn't just give it to him, no, Wesker wanted to make sure Chris felt the effects of this.

His operative at the hospital had implanted this little device into Chris. In his ear secretly hidden so nobody would find it. It acted as a two-way microphone. Letting Wesker hear Chris' reactions and letting him speak to Chris without being even remotely close to him. It had been done after Rebecca had diagnosed him—He was still surprised that she had survived this long.

So now, nobody would know about it. Unless they somehow could detect it, but Wesker was still in charge of Umbrella now and he had special connections to the hospitals and military. So he wouldn't let that happen. Now, Wesker could speak to Chris any time he wanted. In both a taunting and nonchalant manner. And he was still observing him so he could keep track of Chris' reactions to his new "game". Oh, this was going to be fun. Wesker was going to drive Chris to the edge of insanity.


End file.
